


My NSFW SU Writing

by BetLV



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetLV/pseuds/BetLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pieces centered around pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaspearl

It had been a week and a half since Lapis and Jasper's fusion separated. Steven, Amethyst and Garnet were at Fish Stew Pizza, Peridot was off somewhere trying to impress Lapis, and at the house Pearl was lost in thought, most likely thinking about how the gems are going to keep Lapis and Jasper from tearing each other apart, or maybe it was about the war that was -  
The door opened with a thud, and Jasper came in. "So it's just you here?" Pearl looked up, slightly startled, and answered "Yes, what is it?" Jasper took her gaze off of Pearl, and then replied "Let's... talk for a while. What do you say?" She walked over to the couch, towering over the pale gem, who then widened her eyes.  
It had been centuries since a Jasper was this close to her. She forgot just how intimidating a gem like this could be, and Jasper was merely a foot or two away from her. A smirk appeared on the larger gem's face as she growled, "The others are away. In the meantime, you are going to listen to me. I want you to phase off your clothes. Now." Pearl jumped, now a bit farther away and then uttered, "I won't do what you say."  
"Oh really?" Jasper then grabbed the delicate gem by the arm. "Do as I say, you pearl. If you won't, I'll show you how brutal a Quartz can be!" Pearl, now frightened, sighed and gave in. "This will be the only time I'll let you do this." A wicked grin spread across Jasper's face.  
The smaller gem closed her eyes, and with a flash of light her clothes disappeared. "On your knees. Don't keep me waiting." The pearl obeyed, and her thoughts started to race. "Why did I give in to this? What will the others think of me? I feel ashamed for even thinking of letting Jasper have her way with me."  
The now exposed pearl was having second thoughts, until Jasper's tongue met Pearl's blue entrance. She turned her head to see Jasper grabbing her backside and ever so slowly licking, her yellow eyes piercing through the pale gem. Pearl let out the smallest sigh, and Jasper continued, this time slightly faster, yet still teasing. The slowness was painful, the orange gem clearly knew her way around this, and Pearl just wanted it to be over... at first.  
The brutish Quartz pulled away, and then said "Just look at you. You gave in and now you want more. It's in a pearl's nature to need pleasuring, and you're no exception." The thin gem muttered, "Please, just get it over with." Jasper then said "Now you're telling me what to do? I don't think so."  
Pearl, not knowing what Jasper was doing back there now, let her thoughts wander for a moment and suddenly Jasper's throbbing member was teasing her, moving along her rear, and prodding at her blue hole here and there. The taller Quartz pushed deep into Pearl without warning, which caused her to yell. "Jasper! Ahhh!" Having a tight pearl to thrust into was bliss, Jasper thought.  
The brute started slow, yet deep, which made the pearl emit a moan. With each thrust, Pearl started to enjoy it more, but at the same time question what caused her to give in to such instincts. "You better prepare yourself" the larger gem growled.  
"Ah! Ah...Jasper..." Pearl groaned. Jasper was still steady, sliding in and out with ease, despite the fact that the pale gem was relatively tight. Pearl couldn't help but move her hips as the orange Quartz went in and out. They were going faster, with Jasper plunging a little deeper into the pearl as she was breathing more heavily. "It's been so long since I could do this" the larger gem sighed.  
Their groans and sighs became louder, and soon Jasper was thrusting even faster, and Pearl was quivering. The thin gem moaned and then screamed as she came, while Jasper was getting close to her release. Pearl bucked her hips and worked the brute's member as her climax drew to a close, juices shooting from her wet blue hole, and Jasper then groaned.  
As the orange gem sped up, she began pumping the pearl full of seed, and the smaller gem let out a cry. After a few jolts, Pearl was leaking a lot. "Jasper..." The thin gem muttered, out of unnecessary breath. The large Quartz then pulled out, love juices pouring out of the pearl's entrance, and when they were able to collect themselves, they went about their day as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration I made for this story: http://nsfbetlv.tumblr.com/post/144021380365


	2. Pearlrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is lonely, and Rose steps in at just the right time.

The cool air during night time blended with the ocean's currents, and it was a serene evening by the beach. The ambiance was disturbed by a pale gem by the Crystal Temple, who had only a teal shirt, a shimmering translucent shawl and leg warmers on. She was stroking her nether regions, slowly letting two of her fingers in, and a sigh escaped from her mouth.  
Pearl's mind was filled with thoughts of Rose Quartz and her endowments, along with visions of being licked by her and stroked by her. The thin pearl's gem started to glow and an image of Rose appeared. She looked up at the simple hologram and let her thoughts wander farther, still working her fingers in and out of her wet entrance. "Rose...please me..." Pearl moaned.  
Then, the warp pad activated, and Pearl jumped and looked up, hologram vanishing. A familiar, bigger form emerged from the light of the warp. The large gem with pink curls glanced over and began walking in her direction. "My Pearl. Garnet told me you needed some...help."  
Pearl gazed at her, letting her fingers slip out of her blue folds, and Rose knelt down. "May I taste you?" The radiant Quartz inquired. The thin gem nodded, and then Rose began to lick, starting near the bottom, going up and then licking her pearl. Reaching the sweet spot caused the pale gem to quiver and call Rose's name.  
Now moving up and down, the beautiful gem's tongue was exploring the folds and then it entered Pearl. Letting out a moan, she grabbed onto the fluffy curls atop the Quartz's head. Since the larger gem's tongue was busy moving in and out of her, the pale gem reached down, wrapping two fingers around her pearl, and started to rub it. Their movements blending into pure bliss for Pearl, she started trembling more. "Rose... I think I'm going to-"  
The Pearl let out a moan as her climax washed over her, love juices squirting from her hole and Rose licked up what was her release. The smaller gem was still trembling, and the Quartz with pink curls continued to lick Pearl's nether regions, letting Pearl settle down and eventually stop quivering. The two then looked into each other's eyes and then let their lips meet, allowing Pearl to taste some of herself.  
"How was that, my Pearl?" The radiant gem asked. The thin gem answered, "Wonderful. Thank you for helping me." Rose Quartz smiled, and then laid down, allowing Pearl to rest in her arms. "Tell me when I can help you, and I'll happily do so."


	3. More Pearlrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose interprets Pearl's words incorrectly, but Pearl agrees to some help.

Amethyst, who was wiggling about like a puppy, was being carried by Pearl. "Aw! I just wanted to see the nice people in town!" She reasoned. "No, you're going to behave and stay with us" Pearl informed her.  
She had damaged the chain link fence, and the sign attached to it was nowhere to be found. They walked up the hands of the gigantic stone statue, Amethyst struggling to break free, and then Pearl sat down. "Will you just listen to me? What if there was a gem monster wreaking havoc? Would you alone be able to stop it?"  
A sad look appeared on Amethyst's face. She then stated, "Sorry. I just want to meet others! Don't you know how lonely I am?" The thin gem gave her a concerned look and spoke, "If you really are lonely, you could play with Garnet or if you really-" The sound of the Temple door opening caused the two to look up. Rose stepped out, glanced at Pearl and Amethyst and advised, "You should get along better. I've seen you do so many times before."  
Pearl, still holding a riled up Amethyst, told Rose "Amethyst has been trying to go on adventures by herself, she could get lost or hurt! It's making me frustrated, and I need help here." Rose's eyes lit up, and then she answered, "Help? Right now? I'll see if I-"  
"No, I don't mean that, I just want to make sure she's safe" Pearl muttered. Rose then nodded, and went back into her room. Minutes passed without a word, and Rose returned and decided, "Garnet can watch her. Now, what was-"  
"Yeah! I'm gonna stay with Garnet! I'm gonna stay with Garnet!" Amethyst darted towards the door and disappeared into the room. She knew how to reach Garnet's room, so Pearl and Rose didn't have to worry. Plus, the fusion would be able to locate her if she misbehaved.  
"Now, you've had a long day. Why not spend some time with me? You said you needed help, I believe?" Rose purred. The smaller gem blushed a vibrant teal color and clarified, "I didn't exactly say I needed help, but I will gladly do that."  
Rose opened the Crystal Temple door to her room, and beckoned to Pearl, who stepped inside and let the door close behind her. Rose gave her a loving look and then announced, "There needs to be a bed here." The clouds of the room shifted, and a bed shape manifested itself. As far as Rose's room goes, this bed was as real as can be.  
The radiant Quartz took a seat and with an alluring tone, added "Why don't you sit next to me so we can start?" Pearl obeyed, turning to Rose. The two leaned in, and their lips brushed against each other's, and Pearl gazed at Rose with half closed eyes. The two dipped down, Pearl on top of Rose, and then they broke the kiss for unnecessary air.  
"My Pearl...how does it feel?" Rose inquired. Pearl gave her a peck on the cheek and replied, "Amazing", and then they leaned in again, allowing their tongues to intertwine. It was a dance, moving and sliding against each other's mouth. Pearl pulled away for air before going down again, letting a moan escape from her mouth as it was caressed by Rose's tongue.  
Rose was enjoying the session when she felt something warm and wet on her knee. Pearl was gasping now, moving along her lover's leg. "My, you can't wait can you?" The curvy gem laughed, breaking the kiss. "If you want it now, how about this?" The beautiful Quartz proposed, sitting up and phasing her dress off, nether regions now visible.  
The pearl phased off her garments as well with a flash of light, and pressed her wet blue hole against Rose's. They began moving slow, slick juices dripping from their parts. "Pearl, ah... you are lovely." Rose whispered.  
Their bodies moving in unison, with love liquids dripping, they started to rub against each other faster. The pale gem sighed, closing her eyes, and then she lifted her head back from the pleasure. "Rose! Ah... ah..." The pearl called out.  
The lovely Quartz slowed down and requested, "Please shape shift. I want you to enter me." Pearl gazed into her lover's eyes and nodded, and she began to concentrate. A glow formed and then vanished, and instead of her female parts, she had a teal tentacle member. Rose then laid on her back, awaiting penetration, and Pearl went in, eliciting a moan from Rose.  
"My Pearl... oh...it's wonderful." Pearl pushed in as deep as she could, and began to thrust. The radiant Quartz's hand went low, working her entrance as the smaller gem pushed deep into it. Pumping into her lover's hole, the pearl called out Rose's name.  
Their pace shifted to a faster one, and Rose's head tilted back while she cried out her pearl's name. The walls of her entrance tightening, the thin gem tried to keep a good pace as she milked her lover's juices. Still trembling, the large Quartz squirted her love juices onto the bed and Pearl's thrusting tentacle.  
Pearl was reaching her own release, and she shouted Rose's name as she plunged in a final time, filling her beloved with seed, member still quivering. The pearl then carefully took her tentacle out of the Quartz's entrance, spilling love juices, and then she rested with Rose and cuddled. Rose then purred, "I love you, my Pearl, you're stunning."


	4. Pearlidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New limb enhancers aren't the only things Pearl has waiting for Peridot.

The green gem sighed as she made her way to the barn. Pearl had told her that she had a surprise waiting for Peridot, and the small gem wasn't sure what to think. Could it be an ambush? "It's just Pearl by herself, I believe." She thought out loud.  
Peridot opened the looming door slowly, fearing the worst, and in the barn she saw the pearl standing by some limb enhancers. "What do you think? They look identical to your old ones." The tall gem chirped. The peridot could only stare at the gifts, and then she ran up to Pearl and exclaimed "These are very suitable! I am thankful for the fact that you constructed these!"  
The pale gem then looked away, a teal color appearing on her face, and said "Oh, don't thank me, at least not yet." The small gem tilted her head and inquired, "Why? Do you have something else?" The pearl then glanced at Peridot, and then muttered, "That's not important right now. Why not get into these?"  
Pearl then helped Peridot into the limb enhancers, while a blush spread across the green gem's cheeks. "Er... that's enough." Pearl then noted the new Crystal Gem's familiar look, and then mentioned, "You look great. Now, are you ready for your next gift?" The peridot's eyes widened and she uttered, "Next...gift?"  
The pale gem nodded and took a few steps towards Peridot, who looked around and backed into the wall. She then squeaked, "Can you at least tell me what it is?" Pearl, now close enough to embrace her, promised, "You'll find out soon enough." Lowering her head, Pearl brought her lips to the peridot's neck and began to plant kisses, causing her to shudder.  
"Is...is this another Earth ritual?" the green gem breathed. Pearl, now with half closed eyes, pulled away slightly to nod and resumed her work, making sure not to miss a spot. Now giving her neck licks, the thin gem elicited some sighs from Peridot. After leaving a faint turquoise mark, the pearl pulled away and requested, "Now, will you please phase off your suit?"  
"You mean my shirt?" Peridot exhaled. A flash of light came and went, and then the green gem was nude, except for her limb enhancers and visor. As the peridot looked at herself, another flash filled the barn. She looked up, and her jaw dropped.  
There stood Pearl, without any clothes and a nice teal tentacle in between her legs. The pale gem gestured to her parts and then told the green gem, "You've had a little bit of fun already. What about me?" Peridot gulped, and nervously looked at the shape before her.  
"What am I supposed to do with it?" She muttered. The pearl replied, "I would like you to lick it thoroughly." And so Peridot wrapped her mouth around it, tongue sliding around its length. "That's a good start. Try taking more of it in your mouth, and sliding back and forth." The green gem did as she was told, head bobbing up and down. The movement caused a sigh to escape the thin gem's mouth. "You're a natural at this, Peridot..." She praised.  
A muffled sound came from the peridot as she went along Pearl's part, stroking it with her tongue all the while. "Ah...that's very good. Now, let's finish this together." Pearl sighed, and the green gem let herself pull away from the appendage. The taller gem pressed the peridot to the wall, and brought her member to Peridot's wet nether regions.  
After pressing on the green gem's entrance for a moment, Pearl went in, and Peridot's response was to yell the pale gem's name. Pearl then lifted Peridot's rear up, and began to thrust. The thin gem started at a quick pace, as the two were somewhat close to their climaxes. The pearl's tentacle went in and out smoothly, causing pleasure to build up in the twosome.  
"Ah...ah! Pearl!" Peridot groaned. The green gem's wetness caused some dripping, and a small amount of the pearl's leaking seed came out every now and then. Peridot let out a high pitched moan as Pearl continued to thrust into her entrance. Reaching a sweet spot sent the green gem over the edge, and another, lower moan escaped from her mouth. Her inner walls were tightening as she achieved climax, and her love juices seeped and squirted out.  
"J-Just a little bit longer... ah..." Pearl assured her. Her pace became slightly faster, pumping quickly and she went in deep. The thin gem then shouted as her climax washed over her, seed leaking and dripping out of the peridot's hole. The pale gem pulled out, love juices from the two of them spilling, and then they laid down and rested against each other.  
"This Earth ritual was quite enjoyable. I am grateful for what you showed me." The peridot sighed. Pearl then gave her a kiss and stated, "We left behind quite the mess. Will you help me clean it up?" Peridot looked at her and responded, "Sure. Can we rest for a little longer, though?"


	5. Pearlmethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is stuck with Amethyst, and the only way out is to satisfy her.

Pearl laid on a mattress in Amethyst's room. She was on her back, nude with her legs spread wide, yet couldn't do much as Amethyst had her bound with a whip. The shorter gem, who had no clothes as well, then walked into view and chuckled, "Aw, look who's all tied up." She knelt down in between the pale gem's legs.  
"Amethyst. Please just let me free." Pearl begged her. The purple gem shook her head and stated, "Nope! I'm gonna do it my way, little bird." She pressed two fingers on the pearl's blue folds and ever so slowly slid them upwards, to the taller gem's clitoris. Amethyst then rubbed it slowly, causing Pearl to let out a drawn out sigh. "Amethyst..."  
Running a finger down the pearl's slit, Amethyst then switched to two fingers, licked them, and put them inside the waiting gem. "Ah!" Pearl gasped. The saliva blended with Pearl's wetness, and the two fingers were working their way inside her smoothly.  
Once they were in fully, the shorter gem did not hesitate to please the tall gem, eliciting a moan from her. After calling Amethyst's name, the bound gem moved her hips with every movement the purple gem's fingers made. "Looks like you're enjoying it, but don't get too excited." The Quartz teased.  
"I...I can't help it." The pale gem groaned. Amethyst sped up, causing a small gasp to escape from the thin gem's mouth. As the shorter gem's fingers worked faster, Pearl bucked her hips more, craving the stimulation that she was receiving. "Mmm...Amethyst..." The pearl moaned.  
She could feel the pressure building, and she was close to release. Pearl started to buck her hips more intensely, gasping and sighing, when Amethyst took her fingers out. "Ah... what are you doing?" The pearl uttered, mind clouded by the closeness to climaxing.  
"We're not done yet, little bird. Someone around here's gotta please me, and it's gonna be you." Amethyst asserted. She stood up and pressed her entrance onto the pearl's mouth, and ordered, "Help me out." The taller gem made a disappointed, muffled noise, but she did as she was told anyways.  
Her pink tongue stroked the purple slit, back and forth, and then Pearl put her mouth around the short Quartz's clitoris, beginning to suck on it. "Ooh yeah, just like that..." Amethyst groaned. Amethyst then wrapped her arms around Pearl's peach colored hair. The pearl stopped sucking and licking on Amethyst's part and let her tongue dive into her hole.  
"Pearl!" Amethyst shouted. She began to grind on the tall gem's mouth, pleasure rising, and she took her hands off of the bound gem's hair to hold her breasts. For Pearl, the lack of stimulation was agonizing, and she had a burning desire to touch herself. However, all she could do was fulfill Amethyst's request and hope that she could find release afterwards.  
Amethyst was grinding faster, when she stopped to shout the pale gem's name. Pearl made a surprised noise as the purple Quartz endured her climax, covering the thin gem's face with juices. Pearl could only make a sound akin to "Gross..." as she licked up the short gem's release, and then Amethyst stood up and flopped onto the mattress next to the pearl.  
"Amethyst...I'm still unable to move." Pearl informed her. Amethyst sat up with an "Oh, right" and freed the taller gem. Pearl sighed, and reached into her gem while the Quartz glanced at her. The pale gem produced an exotic toy and placed it on the ground. Preparing to take its length, Pearl put a hand to her slit and spread, and she went down quickly.  
"Ah..." The tall gem gasped. After coming close to release and not being able to climax, she was already considerably close to finally doing so. She moved her hips as she went up and down while moaning. The pearl then took the whole thing and juices began to shoot from her hole, while she yelled and quivered. She slid up and down a few more times, allowing the trembling to pass, and lifted herself from the toy.  
Amethyst, watching all the while, told Pearl, "Man, that was a hot show. Are you too tired for us to do it together?" The thin gem, lying on the mattress adjacent to her, said, "I think I could go for another. That is, only if you let me have my fun too."


	6. Jaspis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happens when Jasper and Lapis are fused. Slightly violent.

In an endless green realm, Jasper was threatening to separate their fusion. "I am sick and tired of having nothing to do, going nowhere and staring at this terrible void we call Malachite." Lapis was listening, and tried to reason, "Don't do this. I'll give you what you want, whatever it may be, but we're going to stay here."  
"What I want, huh? Well, I'm going to stay if I can pound you." Jasper concluded. The blue gem took a step back, sighed and told the bored prisoner, "Fine. I'll do it." The captor then phased off her garments, and the Quartz did the same, revealing a striped tentacle.  
Lapis was unnerved by the size of it, wondering if it could even fit, and then the brute walked up to her, looming over her small form. Jasper knelt down and was face to face with the smaller gem. The big Quartz then brought her lips to the blue gem's, slipping her tongue into her captor's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and caressed each other's, moving slowly and then the prisoner pulled away. "I hate you." She breathed.  
Lapis was pulled in again, and she made a muffled noise as the roof of her mouth was stroked by the orange Quartz's tongue. After stopping, Jasper decided, "Now, I think we should get to it." The blue gem got on her hands and knees in preparation of what was to come. Then, the towering Quartz lowered her member onto her captor's slit as she held her head down.  
The small gem shouted, "Wait!" as the now in charge prisoner plunged into her. Jasper started to thrust into her steadily, causing Lapis to sigh. "You like that already? You should see what's next." The large Quartz grunted.  
The orange brute pushed the smaller gem's face into the floor a bit harder, while keeping a slow pace. Lapis was a tight fit, but that made it all the more pleasurable for her prisoner. "Jasper... it's really big..." The blue gem uttered. "Well, who else is going to take this?" The dominant Quartz growled.  
The orange and maroon tentacle was pushing deep into the blue gem's entrance, and the pace changed to a faster one. "Now how does this feel?" Jasper inquired, still going steady. "I-intense..." The smaller gem replied, attempting to lift her head. The brutish Quartz stopped her from taking her head off of the surface of the green realm they were in, and barked at her, "Raising your head is not complying."  
Jasper sped up more, now at a quick speed. The captor, while being pumped into, let out a moan. "Ah...Jasper..." The thrusting Quartz grinned and boasted, "My long tentacle is quite enjoyable..."  
The blue gem screamed as she achieved climax. She started to tremble, and slick juices squirted from her slit. Jasper then groaned, with Lapis' inner walls tightening against her member. After pushing her tentacle in deep, the Quartz pumped her captor full of seed and it dripped onto the floor in large volumes.  
The orange gem then released her grip on the smaller gem, and took her member out. Lapis was leaking, and she let herself sit down after it stopped. She then tried to slow down her breathing to normal, and told the prisoner, "Now, you need to fulfill your end of the deal. Stay as Malachite." Jasper nodded, and with a bright flash, her clothes reappeared.  
"Alright, alright. I'll remain fused."


	7. Pearlapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis go to the the next step of understanding each other.

Lapis, after being freed from Malachite, socialized with Steven a lot. Eventually she opened up to the other gems and got along with them. Pearl noticed they had some things in common, and they became acquaintances, and with time, friends.  
Steven and Lapis were playing a game near the barn when the thin gem walked up to the two and pulled Lapis aside. Steven looked up and greeted, "Hey, Pearl. What are you doing?" Pearl glanced at him and told him, "Well, Lapis and I need to discuss something. It's a very serious subject, so I'm afraid you can't be there."  
"Alright. Wait! Is it about your first mission together? Or maybe it's showing her around town! There's a lot of nice people here, like the Frymans...well... Ronaldo kinda held me hostage before... but everyone is-" Steven was interrupted before he could continue. "I'm sure it's important, but why not let us talk about it now?" The blue gem chimed in.  
"Okay, then I'll let you do that. Bye!" Steven exclaimed, and then Pearl showed Lapis to their destination. The two stood behind the barn, when tall gem chirped, "I've been wanting to show you something that I've learned here on Earth. I promise it's going to be interesting. Will you let me?" Lapis nodded and allowed Pearl to come closer, until she had the blue gem against the wall of the barn.  
The pearl brought her lips to Lapis' neck and started planting kisses along it. "How did you learn...this?" The slightly shorter gem asked. The pale gem replied, "It's something humans do here", and resumed. Lapis felt good, yet she was nervous. "I didn't expect anything like this to happen, yet here I am, getting intimate with a pearl."  
The tall gem pulled away and inquired, "Should I leave? I do understand, if that's what you want. You've been through a lot..." Lapis shook her head and answered, "I think it's fine... you don't need to stop." And so Pearl's kisses turned into licks, and then the thin gem started leaving darker blue marks on Lapis' skin.  
The blue gem sighed, and then the pearl pulled away and knelt down. "Let's see what you have... oh!" The tall gem chirped as she lifted Lapis' skirt. Pearl's tongue touched the shorter gem's slit, and moving up and down made her gasp.  
"Pearl!" Lapis called out. She grabbed onto Pearl's hair and then the pale gem's tongue went inside the blue gem's entrance. The way the pearl's tongue worked its way in and out proved that she knew what to do. Lapis began to tremble slightly, grip tightening on the thin gem's peach colored hair.  
The thin gem pulled away and then stood up. "Here, let me show you another way." She suggested. Pearl leaned in and let Lapis' lips touch hers, and the thin gem reached down and eased two fingers into the shorter gem's entrance. The pearl worked her fingers in and out, hitting a sweet spot. "Ah!" Lapis could barely utter the noise as she had her lips brushing against Pearl's.  
The tall gem let her tongue slide into the blue gem's mouth, intertwining with Lapis' own tongue as she tried the same. The shorter gem couldn't help but moan as Pearl pleased her, while her quivering started to increase. The tall gem brought her other hand to Lapis' chest and slowly let her hand go under the blue gem's top, and the combination of it all elicited a gasp and more trembling from the short gem.  
Lapis was moving her hips in unison with the pearl's fingers inside her, and then she let out a delightful moan as the final waves of pleasure washed over her. Slick juices squirted from her hole, some of it getting onto her skirt but it was the last thing on her mind. Pearl let her hand under the blue gem's top out and used it to hold a climaxing Lapis. The blue gem quivered more, and once she regained control sat down, still against the barn wall.  
"See, Earth has many good things to offer, right?" Pearl sang. Lapis looked up and responded, "You're right. That was quite the experience." Pearl sat down with her and purred, "You know... I wonder what you can do with water. I've taught you enough, do you think you can try?"  
The blue gem nodded, and the pale gem took off her pants and folded them before placing them on the ground. "I'm ready." She confirmed. Lapis lifted her hand as a water tendril appeared, and as it poked and prodded the tall gem's teal entrance, causing Pearl to gasp. Then the tendril slowly went in, making the thin gem emit a drawn out sigh.  
"Good. You clearly know the basics..." She breathed. Lapis smiled as her water tendril thrusted in and out, her hand controlling every motion. Pearl's mind was swimming in pleasure when suddenly she felt another water tentacle enter her, this time in her rear. "Oh! I didn't even teach you about that!" The pearl muttered. Both tendrils sped up, and the thin gem could only moan.  
"Ah... this is wonderful." She commented, lifting her head back. The water tentacles were pumping in and out of her at a quick pace, and the tall gem was sure that release was close. Lapis continued smirking as she watched the trembling pearl enjoy the act, and then the pale gem put her hand in between her spread legs and on her hood, and started rubbing.  
"Mmm... Lapis!" Pearl shouted. She let out a cry as her climax commenced, twitching as she squirted her love juices onto the grass. "Ah! Ah!" She gasped. As the pearl calmed down, water tendrils pulling away and then vanishing, Lapis walked closer to her and told the taller gem, "How was that? It looks like you had your fun."  
Pearl laid down and sighed. She then told the blue gem, "I think you're already an expert." Lapis smiled, and when Pearl collected her energy she put on her pants and the two walked out to the front of the barn. There sat Peridot and Steven, probably having a tea party.  
"Hi again! Peridot and I noticed some weird sounds and we were wondering what happened to you guys." Steven told them. Pearl looked around and replied, "Well... we were talking when a gem monster suddenly appeared! We had to defeat and bubble it." Steven's eyes lit up, and he commented, "That's cool! I wish I could've seen that!"  
Lapis started to giggle, and the taller gem answered, "Oh! But you couldn't... it was serious, remember?" Steven then looked slightly disappointed and then muttered, "Alright. At least you got another monster!" Pearl glanced at him and said, "Yes. We defeated one, that's what we did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration of my story: http://nsfbetlv.tumblr.com/post/144613620025


	8. Lapidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is still bitter about previous events, and Peridot gets what she wants, only if they come to an agreement.

Peridot was tapping her levitating fingers on the crate she was sitting on, wondering just when Lapis would be back. She looked down and thought aloud, "I've learned a lot here on Earth, and it's true that I have changed. Why can't she realize that?" It was early evening, and the barn doors gave way to the horizon, with a deep maroon sky.  
Peridot, still gazing at the faded floor, caught movement in her peripheral vision as Lapis landed, and the glistening water that was her wings dissipated. Peridot lifted her head, and Lapis glanced at her before walking towards her space in the barn. Under the raised platform that covered the top left half of the barn, Lapis arranged some things by a wooden post. There laid some books, a cushion from one of the living room chairs and some other trinkets.  
The green gem stood up and told her roommate, "Wait. I want to tell you something." The blue gem turned her head, with a hint of disdain in her eyes, and responded, "And what is it?" Peridot came a little closer, and reasoned, "I know that I didn't treat you well in the ship, but it's imperative that you listen. I've learned so much, I realized that it was wrong, and I apologize."  
"You just figured that out now?" Lapis replied. Peridot shook her head and muttered, "No, it's not that. I just wanted to speak my mind." The green gem adjusted her visor and then stated, "I really want to show you how much I've changed. Just allow me to do this."  
The blue gem stared at her for a moment, and then answered, "Fine. Then go ahead." Peridot walked up to her and put her fingers on Lapis' shoulders. "If you want me to show you, it would be optimal to remove your shirt...I mean, your clothes." The blue gem gave her a look of slight disappointment, and inquired, "Really? Is this what you're going to do?"  
Peridot responded, "I know you kind of can't tolerate me, but I'll be good." Lapis sat down and informed her, "Alright. You can do this, but if you do, you're going to leave me alone for two whole days." A flash filled the barn, and the blue gem's garments were gone. Peridot got on her hands and knees and allowed her lips to meet Lapis'.  
They started with quick pecks, here and there, until progressing to more passionate kissing. The blue gem laid down, and Peridot positioned herself on top of her and they resumed. Their lips were brushing against one another's, until Peridot went lower to Lapis' neck and began to plant kisses along it. So far the green gem wasn't sure if her roommate liked it or not, so she raised her head and brought her fingers to her mouth, licked them and eased them into Lapis' slit.  
Lapis gasped, and the green gem's fingers started to vibrate while she moved them in and out. "Peridot... I didn't know you could do this..." The blue gem breathed. A smile appeared on Peridot's face as she kept up a steady pace. "So, would you say this is satisfying?" Lapis paused, taking in the pleasure, before letting out a "Yes". The green gem smirked, "I knew it."  
Lapis' mind was clouded by enjoyment. She lifted her head back and let her feelings take over, beginning to buck her hips slightly. Suddenly, two more of Peridot's fingers started to touch her and enter, this time in her rear. "Peridot! Ah..." The blue gem moaned.  
The green gem had five of her fingers in Lapis, all set to vibrate. Peridot then stated, "Looking at you like this makes me want to join in, Lazuli. But, I'm going to let you have your fun before I do so." Lapis nodded and sighed, trembling and moving her body as the fingers worked in and out of her.  
The blue gem was shaking and couldn't last much longer. "I...I think I'm about to..." Lapis let out a cry as her climax initiated, juices squirting from her slit and pooling onto the wooden floor. The green gem hit the right spots, milking her roommate's love liquids, before slipping her fingers out of Lapis and phasing her suit off, leaving just her limb enhancers and visor.  
"Do you think you're ready for another round? I need release too." Peridot informed her. Lapis looked up at her, and responded, "I need a moment, but you can get ready now." Peridot focused, and a light formed in between her legs as a long, bright form emerged. The light vanished, and in its place was a green member.  
Peridot's roommate gazed at the shape shifted appendage, and the green gem inquired, "Do you like it? I've been... er... taking lessons from Amethyst." Lapis nodded, and Peridot knelt in front of her. She brought her blue tongue to Lapis' entrance, slowly licking here and there, eliciting a small sigh from her roommate.  
Peridot pulled away and she laid down, allowing Lapis to position herself above the green gem's member. Little by little, she went down and the two started slowly. "I think you're ready for more, Lazuli." Peridot exhaled. Lapis could only sigh, "Ah..." The green gem took that as a yes and the blue gem moaned as they sped up, letting pleasure envelop their minds.  
With each thrust and movement, the two became closer to finishing. Lapis called Peridot's name as the pressure built, and they were breathing heavily. The trembling blue gem took the length of Peridot's appendage and produced a cry as her release followed. She went up and down a few more times as she trembled, struggling to control herself. When she regained control, Peridot thrusted deeply into her and shouted, "Oh my stars!"  
Pumping her roommate full of seed, she thrusted a little more, and when her climax ended she let her member slide out, juices from the two dripping onto the barn floor. Lapis waited for the slight leaking to end, and then she collected herself and phased her clothes back on. The blue gem reminded, "We came to an agreement. I don't care where you go, what you do, and who you bother, as long as you stay away from me."  
Peridot, still resting on the wooden floor, answered, "You didn't like it?" Lapis glanced at her and as she looked away, she told the green gem, "That's not it. After such an intimate experience, with you of all gems, I need to get away. I just don't think I can even look at you right now." Peridot gave her a hurt look even though she knew Lapis wouldn't see it, and before she could reply the blue gem took off. Peridot watched her vanish into the clouds, and afterwards she shape shifted back to her previous form and with a bright light she made her suit reappear.  
Peridot made her way to the temple, the maroon sky fading into a soft bluish hue, and she knocked on the door that was on the front of Steven's house. Pearl opened the door, and remarked, "Peridot! It's nice to see you. What brings you here?" The green gem smiled at her and then responded, "It's... a long story."


	9. Grearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Greg find a good way to make up at Empire City. Takes a scene from the Mr Greg episode.

Greg looked down at the glass he was using to discard his eaten cherries. As he let another fall in the glass, he heard an "Ahem" from behind him over some piano music being played in the room. He turned to see Pearl with a nervous expression, accompanied by Steven. Greg, who was now surprised by the two, left his seat and stepped onto the shiny, clean floor. Steven wordlessly gestured to Greg and Pearl and the two exchanged glances before quickly looking away.  
A bead of sweat ran down Greg's face. They weren't sure what to say. Steven wore a worried expression as the two refrained from saying anything, but then his eyes lit up and he turned his head towards the man playing the piano. After walking over to the dapper fellow, Steven took out a nice stack of bills and the pianist happily took the money and left the room.  
The half gem then stretched his fingers before playing a tune on the piano. "Why don't you talk to each other..." Greg and Pearl watched Steven play for a moment, and then they both became uncertain about what to do after they heard him sing "Why don't you talk about what happened?"  
"You might not believe it, but you got a lot in common, you really do..." the human and gem gazed at each other and then they looked down, before hearing "You both love me and I love both of you..." Now tearing up, they started to try and resolve their problem through talking.  
"Look, if I were you I'd hate me too", Greg reasoned. "I don't hate you", Pearl responded, and then Greg added, "But I knew how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway." Pearl then stated, "That wasn't the problem." Now looking at the pale gem, Greg inquired, "Then what was?" Pearl answered, "She fell in love with you..."  
"Well, you know Rose..." Greg reminded, and the two then chuckled, "She always did what she wanted!" Pearl then held out her hand to Greg, and as he took both of her hands in his they started to dance. The twosome stepped back and forth, letting the music guide them before twirling around.  
Greg and Pearl continued their waltz, dancing around the room and they smiled at each other. Greg lifted one of his hands up above Pearl's head, allowing her to spin, and they struck a pose. As Steven sang the final lyrics, Greg twirled in Pearl's arms and, without thinking, Pearl dipped him and leaned in.  
They looked at each other, astonished as to what took over them. Unbeknownst to the twosome, the eager audience of staff shared a collective gasp. Now noticing the crowd, Greg and Pearl ended their dance and subsequent kiss, before the staff started to cheer.  
The human and gem then looked at their audience and quickly stepped away. The half gem stared at the two, and then exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!" The thin gem told him, "Steven, we simply acted on impulse. Nothing is going on between us." Greg then chimed in, "Yeah son, I don't know why we did that."  
Pearl and Greg glanced at each other, and then the pearl asked Steven, "Mind if we 'talk alone'? I think we have more to sort out, however I don't want to upset you." The young half gem pondered for a moment, before replying, "I guess that's alright, I understand." Pearl then responded, "Okay Greg, how about we have a 'discussion' in our hotel room?"  
Once they were at the door to their room, the pale gem inquired, "Shall we?" and turned the knob. Greg stepped in, and Pearl did as well, walking towards the bed. She sat down and then laid back, head resting on a pillow in the center of the mattress. Greg then asked, "Do you really want to do this?"  
The pearl nodded, and Greg slipped out of his robe. The human got onto the bed with a grunt, and placed himself on top of Pearl. The twosome leaned close, allowing their lips to meet. Their kisses gradually became longer as they continued their session, and then Greg slipped his tongue into Pearl's mouth. She couldn't help it, a light moan escaped her lips.  
"Mmn..." Pearl pulled away slightly, and Greg put his hand to her chest and undid her suit's top, revealing her light teal nipples atop her breasts. "They're blue..." Greg trailed off. "Um... do you like them?" Pearl queried. The human nodded, and started to massage one of her perfect nipples, eliciting a small gasp from her.  
Greg put his mouth around the tip of her breast, letting his tongue slide over it, and the thin gem watched this act, relishing each movement. Greg proceeded to suck on it, and then he leaned back to carefully pull off the pants of her suit. He then saw the pearl's wet teal slit, and it looked marvelous. No hair around it, no imperfections, and it was already slick due to stimulation from her other areas.  
"Pearl, how about I get a taste of you?" The human inquired. Pearl nodded, adding "Can you... come inside me?" Greg then confirmed, "Are you sure? I don't know if I can fit." The thin gem brought her hand to the bulge in her partner's pants, assuring him, "I'm certain you will do just fine."  
The thin gem's hand left Greg's bulge and she spread her legs, ready for the human to initiate the act. Greg lowered himself and brought his mouth to Pearl's entrance, and as he let his tongue explore the surface, the pale gem grabbed ahold of his hair, encouraging him to continue. Greg went to the bottom of Pearl's slit and went up, and then he circled his tongue around her clitoris. "Ah! Y-you really know what you're doing..." The pearl commented.  
Greg lifted his head and asked his partner, "Are you ready?" the thin gem nodded, and told him "I am". The human slipped his pants and undergarments down, not quite taking them off, and an already erect member was uncovered.  
The gem braced herself, and as Greg slowly slipped his appendage into her, she sighed. "See... you can fit." The human thrusted slowly, wrapping his hands around the pearl's legs, and then he thrusted again, this time going a little deeper. "Greg, don't stop..." Pearl gasped.  
The human pounded her steadily, and the pale gem took more and more of Greg's length as he continued. He began to pump deeply, causing pearl to moan. "Oh... that's it, now go faster..." Pearl requested. The human did speed up a little, and he leaned closer to the now trembling gem as she slipped her arms around his shoulders.  
"Ah!" As Pearl's shaking increased slightly with each thrust, Greg could tell she was close to release. "Mmf! Greg!" Pearl shouted, and she let out another moan as her climax commenced. Greg milked her of her love juices, squirting them here and there onto the bedsheets and his member. The pale gem quivered more, letting her orgasm come to an end, and she left Greg's shoulders to lay onto the pillow in the middle of the mattress.  
"Greg... y-you can keep going." Pearl sighed. The human started going faster, and he called out the gem's name. "Pearl! I'm going to come!" He then pumped his seed into the pale gem, each jet causing more and more leakage, and the pearl gasped as she was filled. Greg's release ended, and he slipped out of the gem, his seed leaking out of Pearl's slit.  
"Mm... that was spectacular, Greg..." The thin gem commented. Greg then replied, "Yeah, that was...". The two noticed the mess they left on the sheets, and as they were inspecting it, Greg asked, "Uh... how are we going to explain this?".


End file.
